Closed
by Sarux
Summary: Un pequeño escrito después de Veritas con algun que otro recuerdo a capítulos anteriores. Sólo... un detalle puesto que el capítulo ha sido increible ;-)


Un pequeño escrito que se me ha ocurrido después de ver una BTS, y de paso he aprovechado para meter un par de cosillas que Juno quería que escribiese...jajaja ahí lo llevas xDDDD

No es mucho, sobretodo después del pedazo de capitulo que se han marcado esta gente ;-)

* * *

Mi cabeza es un hervidero. Mis pensamientos van a mil por hora, al mismo ritmo que mi corazón, al mismo ritmo que la sangre fluye por mis venas.

Miles de conversaciones resuenan en mi mente como si se tratara de este mismo momento.

Gritos.

Recuerdos auditivos.

La grabación de Braken se me repite una y otra vez.

Su confesión.

Cómo la cinta cae sobre el suelo de la planta cuarta de la doce, la planta de homicidios, el que hasta ahora ha sido mi hogar.

Minutos atrás, antes de que una bombilla se me encendiera al mirar esos elefantes me había parecido hasta enternecedor como estábamos ahí los cuatro, como una familia.

Ellos no tenían necesidad.

Ni siquiera Castle.

Rick.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que le vi. La primera interrogación. Su primera detención. Si, apreté las esposas más de lo debido.

Recuerdo cuanto miedo me entró y el enfado que me duro un par de días cuando metió sus narices en el caso de mi madre… Y sin embargo, un par de horas atrás, cuando todo ha acabado, le he dado las gracias por que estoy al cien por cien segura, que sin él… Esto no habría sido posible.

Mi mente vuela de nuevo a la detención del Senador. A la detención del maldito hijo de puta que tanto me quitó.

La satisfacción que he sentido al poder decirle que estaba arrestado. El orgullo al no apartar la mirada de él ni un solo instante.

Incluso con lágrimas.

El descanso.

La paz.

La relajación.

El abrazo con mi prometido.

Me he refugiado en sus brazos, deleitándome en su perfume, sintiéndome a salvo, sintiéndome feliz.

Recuerdo a mi capitán, Gates.

Y recuerdo a Montgomery.

Acaricio con suavidad el anillo que cuelga de mi cuello y de nuevo mis ojos se humedecen.

Por fin, soy libre.

Por fin, Johanna Beckett descansa como lo merece.

Y ahora estoy en mi apartamento. Estoy sentada en mi sofá y una copa de vino descansa en la mesa.

Frunzo el ceño viendo como Castle, a pesar de que es entrada la madrugada, esta recogiendo del suelo un par de cosas de la caja de mi madre que han quedado desperdigada.

Por suerte, la puerta está arreglada.

Han tenido un par de horas para encargarse de ella. Horas que yo he estado ocupada acabando con todo en DC. He acabado con él.

De nuevo frunzo el ceño y en mi rostro se instala una sonrisa cínica.

No puedo evitarlo.

Estoy feliz.

No más pesadillas. No más miedo. Sólo… Tengo que vivir. Y sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir como la ultima piedra del muro que me separaba del resto del mundo, el muro que lentamente Castle se ha encargado de derribar, ha caído. Y ahora siento un leve vacío.

Castle se gira aun arrodillado en medio del salón y clava su mirada azul intensa en mi.

-¿Estás bien?

-Jamás he estado tan bien-susurro.

Le miro con amor. No puedo más que agradecerle. Sobretodo, cuando pienso que ha estado apunto de huir del país conmigo sin importarle nada más, sin importarle su vida, su familia, su dinero, nada, sólo conmigo… Sólo por mí.

-¿Qué piensas?

Yo me encojo de hombros y él regresa a mi lado, dando un sorbo a su copa.

Castle también me ha repetido en varias ocasiones, durante la tarde y la noche, lo muy orgulloso que está de mi.

Y los chicos.

Todos mis compañeros. Querían celebrar.

Esta es una victoria de todos, por que al fin y al cabo todos somos una familia.

Me río casi inaudiblemente pensando cuando me han ofrecido el ir nada más escuchar la grabación él ir a por él, el ser yo misma quien le detenga. Ni lo he dudado.

Y ahora, estoy realmente cansada, pero sé que no voy a dormir. Estoy demasiado eufórica.

-Siempre estuvo ahí… Delante mío-susurro.

Castle me mira y acaricia mis dedos entre los suyos y sonríe.

-Yo también estuve siempre ahí, recuerdas… Pero a veces, lo que más cuesta es lo que más anhelamos… Deseamos… Lo que más vale la pena.

Yo asiento y de nuevo vuelvo a abrazarme.

Y ahora no puedo desear más que pase el tiempo, que pasen estas dos semanas que al parecer se harán eternas y convertirme en su mujer.

Me recuesto en el sofá y dejo mi mente volar.

Estas ultimas semanas, desde que la vigilancia empezó… Ha sido una locura.

Pero al menos, a su lado, ha sido interesante.

_Remuevo mi cuello al sentir los labios de él en mi nuca acariciarme despacio. _

_Yo me acomodo entre sus brazos y me sorprendo lo juguetón que se esta despertando mi escritor favorito._

_Sus manos siguen vagando por mi cuerpo. Estremecen mi cuerpo con sus yemas sobre mis erectos pezones, por debajo de mi camiseta y se instalan definitivamente en mi vientre._

_Me pega más a él y puedo sentir su dura erección contra mis glúteos._

_Yo muerdo mi labio y evito que un gemido ronco escape. _

_El aparta mi cabello con su mano libre y acaricia mi cuello. Su otra mano, mas viva que nunca, se introduce en mi pantaloncillo y levanta la goma de mis braguitas._

_Estoy perdida._

_Y muy húmeda._

_-Rick…-dijo casi inaudiblemente._

_Él no contesta. Sólo me besa. Me muerde el cuello. Se frota contra mi trasero._

_Y esa fricción es una delicia._

_-Cariño… Es probable…-vuelvo a gemir y muerdo su dedo que intenta hacerme callar, acariciando mis labios- Es… tu… madre…_

_-Shhh-me susurra y succiona mi lóbulo. Y hace que pierda la cordura._

_Y su mano colándose entre mis bragas, con sus dedos comprobando mi humedad entre mis pliegues hacen que me olvide completamente de todo._

_Me despierto completamente y con manos torpes busco su ropa interior. Me deshago de ello y doy dos leves sacudidas a su hombría. Esta dura. Y caliente._

_Me tienta. _

_Nos miramos a los ojos._

_-Castle… No estamos solos…-digo cohibida- No deberíamos… Me moriré si nos…_

_Él vuelve a acallarme con un beso. Asalta mi boca con la suya y devora mis labios dejándome sin respiración. Yo hace rato me he girado y mi pierna reposa en su cadera. Y sigo con mi mano en su erección acercándola a mi propio sexo, mientras su pulgar juega con el botón de mi placer._

_-Si dice algo diré que sólo dormíamos- me dice y deja un lado sus caricias para tomarme con firmeza de la cintura y pegarme a él o prácticamente subirme a horcajadas a su cuerpo, mientras me sube la camiseta._

_Sus ojos se pierden en mis pechos, se mueve como puede, quedando sentado y me muerde uno mientras me deja caer, penetrándome de golpe._

_Un jadeo muere en su mano que tapa mi boca y empiezo a moverme con lentitud._

_Y sin más nos olvidamos de todo centrándonos en el placer._

_Obviamente después de experimentar un buen orgasmo y con la necesidad apremiante de desayunar, salimos entre risas de la habitación y frente a su madre soltamos la excusa barata sobre sólo dormir._

_Claro. Por eso he tenido que hundir mi boca en su hombro y mis uñas en sus brazos para evitar soltar un alarido en el mismo instante que nos hemos corrido. A la vez. Sincronizados como siempre._

Él está a mi lado, también recostado y con sus ojos cerrados. Su cabello está algo desordenado y su cuerpo enorme ocupa prácticamente todo el sillón.

Se le nota cansado. Sonrío viendo su perfil tan masculino y deposito un beso en su mandíbula mientras me recuesto contra su cuello.

_-¿Sabes qué?_

_Yo alzo la mirada y veo como me devora con su mirada azul. Me fijo en su azul, más oscuro que nunca, casi negro. Me penetra con sus ojos, me hace el amor con esa oscura y lujuriosa mirada y siento como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumenta._

_Estoy realmente acalorada a pesar de estar aguantando como puedo todas sus jugadas y prueba de ello es estar en sujetador, tanga, calcetines y las cartas entre mis manos._

_Una mala mano. Otra vez._

_-Me ibas a decir algo… -le animo a que hable._

_-Creo que has tenido muy buena idea en cambiar el scrabble por el poker… Me estaba volviendo loco._

_-Eres muy mal perdedor-susurró._

_Rick me dedica una mirada que casi no puedo descifrar. Es como un niño cuando pierde._

_Y cuando me quiero dar cuenta, Las apuestas suben. Las ropas pierden. Caen entre nuestros cuerpos en medio del sofá. _

_Un sofá que apenas puede distinguir dos cuerpos entre las sombras._

_Dos cuerpos unidos entre caricias, besos, jadeos, gemidos. Yo toco su abdomen. Lo araño. Ambos rodamos cayendo en el suelo. _

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-Si-me dice riendo, a pesar que rasca su cabeza._

_Yo le doy un suave beso y vuelvo a agacharme, enredando sus piernas con las mías, entre risas y las cartas del poker tiradas por el suelo._

_Siento como me penetra, como me llena, como me hace sentir más viva que nunca._

_Siento como me besa desesperado. _

_Siento su piel caliente y sensible pegarse a la mía con una fina capa de sudor._

_Y una carta, el as de corazones se pega en su trasero en una de las veces que hemos rodado. Y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. Y él no puede evitar defenderse con un mordisco en mi pezón que me hace gritar._

_Y de nuevo volvemos a pelear por quien es el mejor, si él, o yo. Pero en esta batalla ninguno gana y ambos disfrutamos._

Cuando abro los ojos, aun es de noche y las copas están vacías. No hemos dormido, simplemente hemos descansado, hemos charlado con los ojos cerrados, riendo bajito por nuestros salvajes encuentros, hemos recordado estas semanas entre susurros, hemos hablado de todo y de nada, por que después de seis años tengo la suerte de que voy a casarme con mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, mi escritor favorito.

Y ahora volvemos al tema principal de este día. El día que empieza mi nueva vida.

El día que la Kate de diecinueve años queda atrás. El día que una vez más recuerdo ese nueve de enero. La sonrisa de Johanna Beckett. Las quejas de mi padre.

-Él también esta muy orgulloso-me dice en una confesión.

Yo asiento. He hablado con él por teléfono. Él ha sido la primera persona que he llamado después de todo. Por suerte, no había tenido que sufrir y no había visto el anuncio sobre su hija policía fugitiva…

"Se acabó"

Es lo primero que le he dicho.

Él no lo entiende. Yo hablo rápida y precipitada, me calmo y vuelvo a explicarle. Jamás había escuchado a mi padre llorar y hablar tanto.

También mi padre podrá descansar. Por fin.

-Iréis a…

-Si, supongo que mañana.

Hemos quedado en ir a la tumba de mi madre. Le llevaré los elefantes. Le podré reclamar… La verdad siempre estuvo ahí…

Sonrío y me levanto. Estiro a Castle y me abraza apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

Yo alzo mi mano y acaricio su rostro y luego su pelo. Ambos estamos parados frente al ventanal. Frente a la pizarra improvisada.

Él me suelta cuando yo doy un paso, pero se queda detrás mío, respaldándome.

Siento como mis mejillas arden mientras las lágrimas se deslizan sin esfuerzo.

Tomo el primer papel sobre su caso y lo descuelgo.

Ya no lo necesito más.

Puedo avanzar.

Respiro agitada y miro de reojo. Rick me ayuda a guardar todas las fotos, las pruebas, las evidencia.

Ya no lo necesito más.

Él roza sus dedos con los míos de nuevo y me atrae. Me rodea con sus brazos y me aprieta contra su pecho. Puedo sentir su corazón como martillea con fuerza.

Él me saca algo de altura ahora que estoy descalza. Alzo mi mirada y nos besamos.

Nos abrazamos.

-Ahora estoy a salvo, Rick.

-Lo estas. –me susurra. Aunque sé que él siempre me ha protegido. Siempre.

Nos encerramos en mi habitación y siento la misma sensación que casi dos años atrás, cuando aparezco en su casa empapada. Siento como mis piernas tiemblan. Como todo mi cuerpo tiembla.

Cada caricia suya me transporta a otro lugar. Me acaricia lento y suave y puedo sentir atraves de su mirada, de sus dedos como me desea.

Me desea tanto como yo a él.

Me deshago de su camisa y beso suavemente su clavicula. Siento como mi camiseta se desliza dejandome con un sujetador negro de encaje.

Mi pecho encaja con el suyo. Con una habilidad casi entrenada se deshace de mi sujetador perdiendose en nuestras piernas y nos sonreimos.

Me pego a él pasando mis manos por su cintura y siento su torso caliente, sus pezones duros junto a los mios y como el bulto de su entrepierna se hace patente en mi vientre.

Mis manos se pierden entre nuestros cuerpos y le aflojo el cinturón quitandole presión. Casi como una danza nos movemos hasta mi cama y él se sienta.

Me lleva con él y me siento a horcajadas, reposando mis manos en sus hombros y acaricio detrás de sus orejas mientras le beso con desenfreno hasta morder su labio.

Nos volvemos a mirar. Él mira la cicatriz de mi pecho. La vuelve a besar como la primera vez. La vuelve a acariciar. Su miembro palpita bajo sus pantalones.

Me muevo y le desnudo mientras él hace lo propio conmigo y rodamos en la cama, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos, nuestros besos y los gemidos que inundan la estancia.

Su cuerpo duro y fuerte vuelve a quedar sobre mi. No siento del todo su peso, pero siento la presión de su erección entre mis muslos y me hace jadear cuando siento como presiona con su punta en mi clítoris y se frota entre mis pliegues hasta mi entrada.

El me mira entrelazando sus manos con las mias y mueve su cadera hasta penetrarme despacio, disfrutando de esa sensación.

Yo gimo roncamente y cierro los ojos al sentir como me llena.

Y ahí estoy de nuevo entre sus brazos. De nuevo haciendo el amor.

Pero ahora es diferente.

Ahora no hay ni un minimo recuerdo de esa muralla que nos separaba.

Nos miramos con amor mientras él se empieza a mover con lentitud sabiendo que ninguno de los dos puede aguantar demasiado, envueltos en un placer inmenso que nos guia al maximo climax.

-Castle-gimo apretandome más contra él. Él pierde su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y me lame repitiendome lo mucho que me ama.

Tuerzo mi cuello dándole más espacio, y mis sentimientos se entremezclan y me dejo ir.

Un rato después, acomodada en sus brazos miro hacia mi mesilla y recuerdo lo que había dejado ahí…

Ahí está la carpeta del informe. El "Closed" Que reza en rojo bajo el nombre de mi madre.

Esa simple palabra que hace que todo sea más fácil.

Que todo el dolor que marcaba mi vida quede atrás.

FIN


End file.
